


kiss me hard before you go

by fortheloveofsushisandboys



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Non AU, Smut, Top Eren Yeager, ereri, fuck yeah who cares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofsushisandboys/pseuds/fortheloveofsushisandboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a cruel world we live in from the start.</p><p> </p><p>Basically it's the worst timing ever to get knocked up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: Male pregnancy

_“Cor-corporal-“_

_“Levi. Call me Levi-“_

_“Wh-what?”_

_“Just for tonight- Ca-Call me that.”_

_“Levi.”_

“Are you sure you’re feeling well?”

 

For a moment he was able to snap his thoughts from teal green eyes that have been clouding his judgments recently. Erwin was by his bedside, both hands crossed infront of his broad chest as he eyed Levi with concern. His best fighter and comrade had been sick for the past three days and today, earlier, while he was training the new recruits, the smaller man had fainted, which brought him Erwin’s immediate attention.

 

“I am,” Levi answered and shrugged, tearing his eyes away from Erwin to the trees outside his window. They were swaying gently against the wind and Levi never thought trees would be even more interesting than a conversation with the great commander of the Survey Corps.

 

“I find that hard to believe,” Erwin said calmly, brushing off the dust he noticed resting on his shoulder, “Humanity’s Greatest Saviour and Hope apparently lost his consciousness while on a routine training. Don’t you find it rather odd too?”

 

“No,” Levi deadpanned, “Soldiers have their weaknesses. And I have mine.”

 

“Heat or heavy exercises aren’t yours.”

 

Levi bit his lower the inside of his cheek. Though he is known to having able to banter a lot or more likely have an argument with Erwin without any of them getting emotionally hurt – Levi decided this time he was going to let Erwin win. Besides, he was running out of ideas (he was thinking of saying, “and your weakness, Erwin, is constipation.” But he didn’t, feeling like it was being overused) and he was tired. Very tired, it dumbfounded him. it wasn’t like he wasn’t able to get any sleep, he was. Better than before where he would stay up at least two hours lying in bed thinking but not these few days. Once his head hit the pillow he was out.  It took Hanji a lot of banging on his door to wake him up the next morning.

 

He felt a hand on his gently touching his cheek and on reflex, he slapped it away, feeling rather humiliated that he was looking weak in front of Erwin, especially Erwin. Damned Erwin.

 

“Don’t pretend that you love me that way,” he said coldly, not looking Erwin’s way, knowing for a fact those blue eyes of his had a certain effect on him.

 

“I may not love you the way you love me, but I really care for you, Levi, as an old friend.”

 

“If I knew you’d get all cocky with me about it, I wouldn’t have said anything.”

 

Erwin chuckled, “It’s not me who you want, you’re just confused in what you’re feeling as gratitude towards me for love.”

 

“I am eternally grateful to you, Commander Erwin for saving my pitiful life from the slums,” Levi mockingly said, subtly rolling his eyes.

 

Erwin only chuckled deeper, shaking his head. He then gently patted Levi’s head and leaned on to kiss the side of the smaller man’s forehead, earning a groan and a ‘tch’ in return.

 

“You’ll thank me one day for not accepting your offer to bed with you,” Erwin said, giving Levi’s hair one more ruffle before turning his back and headed towards the door, “If I hear another one of these fainting spells coming from you, I’ll have the doctor look at you – or better yet, Hanji will.”

 

“Erwin, don’t you dare-“

 

And the door was shut before he could finish.

 

Levi hated this. This heat he gets all over his body whenever Erwin touches him, kisses his skin delicately though he knew Erwin saw nothing more than just a friend and subordinate. He hated his thoughts for that arrogant bastard, his blonde hair and icy yet alluring blue eyes. He hated the fact that because of Erwin, he was still alive and kicking. He hated the fact that he had gone all these years with his trust and heart clinging onto the commander.

 

But lately it hadn’t been intense; the desire to be held by the man, the disappointment of being rejected. Lately, he hadn’t felt the crack Erwin left behind in his heart and he didn’t know why. Maybe it was his way of coming to terms that he and Erwin would never be more than just Erwin and Levi – the strong hold of Survey Corps. Maybe he was just tired with everything. Maybe.

 

Or maybe it was that young enthusiastic brown haired rascal that caught his eyes when he stared outside the window – Eren Jaeger.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren confronted Levi about his morning 'rituals'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive my typos and mistakes, I'm so tired lol hope you guys like it anyway! thanks for the kudos!

_Disgusting._

 

That was all what he could describe that morning when he was hunched over a pit hole that was a pathetic excuse of a latrine, expulsing the contents of his breakfast. His body trembled as another wave of nausea hit him, forcing him to gag out on what was left in his stomach. There wasn’t much anyway, it was mostly bile and water.

 

He was already having trouble eating the bread on his plate when that extremely obnoxious noisy girl, Sasha, had to bring in her special dish she made, a recipe traditionally from her village. One whiff of the fish, Levi had to hold his hand in his mouth as he abruptly left the dining hall heading towards the lavaratory.

 

He cursed, hating the fact that he had droplets of his vomit staining his shirt and hands. He hated this. And this had been going on for four days, along with severe loss of appetite and energy. Should he really consider Erwin’s offer for the doctor to have a little check up on him? He’d absolutely deny Hanji, of course, if she was the one to examine him, the last thing he needed was an eccentric treating him like one of the titans.

 

But then again, he wouldn’t want to be admitting defeat to Erwin, no way, not ever. So no, the choice of a physician diagnosing him of any condition at all was stroke off his list of options.

 

For how much longer was this going to continue? He hoped it ends soon before anyone notices how he wasn’t feeling like himself, in fact, before any titans decided to show up their door step and he couldn’t fight them because he didn’t eat, couldn’t keep anything down and having no energy.

 

He wouldn’t admit defeat, though, no, defeat wasn’t in his dictionary.

 

Straightening up, he washed his face with cold water, loving the way it heightened up all his senses once more – waking him up for a moment from his, lately, infinite state of fatigue. He made his way back to his room, ensuring that no one was around the hallways of the old castle. He didn’t want anyone asking him where he was and where he’s going because hell, he didn’t feel like answering any questions right then, not that he was obligated to but if he didn’t, everyone would start to wonder.

 

They had already wondered enough.

 

Levi mentally slapped himself for creating such a scene by fainting yesterday. He was bombarded with questions by his squad (Petra being the most concerned in a rather sisterly way); he vowed not wanting to ever have to be in that situation ever again – where the spotlight wasn’t his strategies or fighting skill or titans but him, his well being, his feelings, his health.

 

Luckily, there were fresh new shirts available in his closet and Levi couldn’t be more grateful for new recruits, without them laundry would be one hell of chore for the superiors, even to him with his obsessive compulsive behavior.

 

He was taking off his soiled shirt, grimacing a little at the sight of the yellowish stain, when there was a knock on the door.

 

“I’d like to be alone,” was all he said, not bothered turning towards the door but hearing it opened anyway despite his protest.

 

Fuming, he blared out, “Didn’t you hear my order-“only to stop seeing the last person he wanted to see, besides the ever so cocky Erwin, standing there in his room.

 

“Jaeger.”

 

And he was tongue tied. Eren stood there with an unreadable expression, familiar but unreadable because no one has ever looked at him like that – maybe they did but Levi wouldn’t take notice. He noticed Eren because – hell he didn’t even know.

 

Why did he notice _Eren_?

 

“Corporal, this is the fourth morning you didn’t eat your breakfast, yet, you run straight to the throw it out after.”

 

Levi let out a dark non-humorous chuckle, “have you been observing me?”

 

“Anyone would have noticed-“

 

“And yet, no one is here except you, isn’t it, Eren?”

 

Levi could see the younger lad tightening his fists by his sides, probably gritting his teeth too and he was looking- looking straight at him with those eyes. Those eyes that supposedly seen as much horror and despair as Levi did, based on the stories that went around. It wasn’t any of those mentioned was what Levi saw in Eren’s eyes as he stood there, it was something else, something he couldn’t decipher.

 

“We’re just, no,” Eren stumbled out, shaking his head as his eyebrows furrowed, “ _I_ am worried.”

 

“There’s nothing to worry about.”

 

“But you’re-“

 

“I might have caught a little stomach flu, but that isn’t a big deal,” Levi said as he took off the dirty shirt, missing the way Eren followed his every move, his face turning slightly pink seeing Levi’s naked torso once again. Levi was petite, yet, his body is nothing but ripples of lean muscles, perfectly carved like a piece of art and Eren wished he could touch him, kiss him, once more.

 

“Rest assured, Eren,” and Eren had to force himself out of his little fantasy when Levi spoke again, “I am fine. There’s nothing an old geezer like me couldn’t handle. If I were you-,” Levi began covering his body with the new shirt, buttoning it, “I’d focus more on how to optimize my titan abilities, using it as humanity’s greatest advantage.”

 

Levi was fully dressed by the time he finished speaking, taking notice how now Eren had lowered his head, wanting to speak more but refraining himself, his face turning even darker shade of red that it made Levi wonder – was it him that has such affect on the poor boy?

 

The older one let out a sigh and he started walking towards the door, “Come on, we have tons of work. Besides, everyone should be looking for us-“

 

Apparently before Levi could walk past Eren, he had grabbed his superior’s wrist, pulling him back slightly, causing him to almost fall backwards and most certainly, catching his attention.

 

He was certainly flushed red, Eren was, nails digging into the skin over Levi’s wrist but not once he flinched, he just stared back at a pair of green eyes that certainly, most certainly have a glimmer of hope in them but for what, he didn’t know. Hope for this God’s forsaken world? Or hope for him, Corporal Levi?

 

“Don’t tell me that after _that_ night, I am not allowed to feel anything for you! That I am not allowed to worry about you – that I was to forget everything! Well it doesn’t work that way, not in my case and you know that!”

 

Even Levi himself was slightly shocked to have someone spoke to him in such manner; his eyes went slightly wider than usual. Above all he wasn’t exactly surprise in the sudden rise in Eren’s voice but rather, it was the words spoken.

 

Call him daft, but what did Eren mean?

 

Levi tugged his hand from Eren’s grip just so he could land a hard smack across the boy’s cheek, causing him to tumble over from the sudden impact.

 

“Just because I let you have me _once_ doesn’t mean you’re allowed to speak to me like that,” Levi warned, standing tall above the fallen lad, “Forget about _that_ night, Eren Jaeger. It’s for the best.”

 

For a moment their eyes locked onto each other, no words exchanged between them just maybe flashes of images of that night lingering in their thoughts. Though Levi said Eren was to forget that fateful night, he himself doubted whether he could. Of course he wouldn’t admit it.

 

Finally, Levi was the first one to break the invisible line that connected them, turning away, leaving Eren on the floor of his room. And that was the end of their discussion.

 

Levi ignored Eren after.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little coaxing from Hanji.

“Fuckin- let me go!”

 

Day seven since the start of his mysterious symptoms, Levi was weak enough that Hanji was able to drag him back to his room with Moblit holding his ankles.

 

“I’ll fucking kill you both, dammit!” he ranted like a two year old child, Hanji being his mother having to deal with his little tantrum when she said it’s time to go home from the toy store. “That’s an order, you bunch of arses!”

 

Hanji let out a laugh, hands still tightly holding the small man by his armpits, “Mind you, Corporal Humanity’s Strongest, that I have a higher rank, hence a higher authority than you!”

 

“Fuck you, four eyes!” Levi half screamed back, thrashing his arms around hoping it would somehow successfully let him off the grasp of his two subordinates.

 

“No-” Hanji sing-songed as she skipped ahead, nearly causing Moblit a tumble form trying to catch up with his squad leader.

 

They came to a stop eventually, Levi realising that it was his own room.

 

“You could’ve let me walk if you’re going to bring me back here,” he said rather sassily not noticing how Hanji has this wicked grin on her face while she winked at Moblit and as if on signal, they lifted Levi slightly higher before throwing him onto the bed. He landed with‘oomph’ and old springs of the bed squeaked, for a second it was as if the bed was to break apart from the impact seeing how antique it was but it didn’t – it proved to be stronger than it was given credit for.

 

Levi’s mind was still fuzzy from having Hanji and her ‘butler’ kidnapping him while he was supervising Gunther who was training the new recruits with special techniques on using the blades. Just moments earlier he was squatting behind a bush spilling his guts out that he felt like the bed was like paradise where he could just lie back and fall asleep because he was just so tired. From what, he really didn’t know and he stopped wondering.

 

He could see Moblit moved behind Hanji, who had her hands on her waist and was looking down at Levi with such triumph since she was able to manhandle the great Corporal Levi. The brunette went over to the door and latched it, locking the three of them inside and Levi couldn’t help but wonder Hanji’s motives.

 

There was no time for riddles though; Levi was holding himself back rather a lot. If it was in any other situation where he wasn’t too weakened by his condition he’d easily knock Moblit out and wrestle the woman with glasses down to the ground.

 

But today wasn’t the case, he was drained in every aspect that all he managed to do was sit up with his back to the bed’s head board.

 

“Tell me,” he started, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to relieve the sudden ache that erupted from somewhere inside his head, “did Erwin order you to have a look at me?”

 

Hanji shook her head and Levi took notice the way her brown almost red bangs sway from side to side, the urge to pull them itched underneath his skin. He just wanted to cause Hanji some sort of pain for treating him like a child. Fuck you, Hanji, were all he could manage and even with that, she didn’t seem at all affected.

 

“I’m sure it’s obvious to everyone around you that you’re an ego maniac who wouldn’t admit he’s feeling under the weather,” Hanji said, pulling a chair over so she could sit by Levi’s bedside, “I- being the good friend I am- decided to give you a check up. Free of charge,” and she winked.

 

Levi snorted, “You’re not qualified to be diagnosing humans, Hanji, titans are more of your field of work.”

 

“Ah, my passion for human studies may not be as much as my love for titans. But to get to where I am now, I have indeed studied humans first. So yes, that makes me qualified.”

 

“Even so, I won’t allow you to lay a finger on me. I may not be some kind of physician but I know my rights,” Levi said, narrowing his eyes towards Hanji, warning her that is she was to even try to get his clothes off him; he won’t hesitate to injure her.

 

“I’m not here to force you.”

 

“Really now? You and your _boyfriend_ grabbed me and then dragged me in here without my consent!”

 

Seeing how Moblit’s face turned red was rather humorous, Hanji on the other hand just laughed it off.

 

“I apologise for that, Levi, come on, no hard feelings? I only did it because I know how stubborn you can get if I were to just approach you about the matter normally.”

 

“What _matter_ , there’s no ‘ _matter’_! I’m fine! Why is everyone so interested in me catching stomach flu?”

 

Hanji grabbed both of Levi’s shoulder, forcing him to turn and face her. The seriousness in her eyes was intimidating. It reminded Levi the first time they had caught a 5 meter class titan and Hanji was in charge of its careful dissection. She was determined to find out everything she could from the titan though she only managed so much before the titan actually died, Hanji seemed to be looking at Levi with those pair of eyes – telling him that she’s not letting him go until she gets an answer.

 

“This is no ordinary stomach flu, _little corporal_ ,” Hanji started and if it wasn’t because of the concerned laced in her voice, Levi would have smacked her face for calling him little.

 

“You, Corporal Levi, Humanity’s Strongest, paralysed over a little bug he caught eating something bad? That is something I don’t hear every day. You’re born and bred on the streets, a stomach flu? Really, isn’t that a bit of an insult to you?”

 

Levi sighed, closing his eyes, wanting to really, really punch Hanji in the face for forcing flashes of memories of his past to return to him despite his efforts of locking them in box buried somewhere deep, “Where are you getting with this, Hanji?”

 

 “Something more serious is hurting you from the inside, my dear corporal.”

 

“You make it sound like I have a demon in me.”

 

Hanji chuckled, amazed at how Levi was trying to joke, “Maybe not that but maybe some kind of severe illness?”

 

“I don’t have that.”

 

“Let me examine you to exclude the possibilities?”

 

Still, Levi wasn’t able to give her a direct answer, so she decided to speak again.

 

“why don’t you disregard everyone else’s concerns, your squad, that dumb blonde Erwin, me or even that young specimen we caught, Eren Jaeger who seemed to be more worried about you for someone who you ruthlessly beat up – just forget us for one moment and try to think of the expedition coming up in a few weeks beyond the walls. You think you’d be able to handle everything with the state you’re in?”

 

Honestly, Levi didn’t know. He knew of the expedition, the one involving getting Eren back to his mysterious basement where all the secrets to his transformation into a titan and maybe secrets on titans themselves could possibly lie. But he didn’t know if he could even make it pass the gates in the _state_ he’s in – absolutely exhausted from nothing.

 

“Didn’t you say you hated pointless deaths? Be it the soldiers under your command or yourself?”

 

“I truly hate that,” Levi agreed, nodding his head and feeling like it could fall off his neck any second.

 

“Then let me examine you, find out what’s wrong with you and maybe, resolve it before the expedition.”

 

It wasn’t always one would get to see Corporal Levi let his guards down and submit. In fact the last time he did was probably one month ago where he let a certain boy have him, take him, let him forget all those current deaths and blood staining his hands.

 

Somehow, one way or another, that boy managed to creep his way into Levi’s thoughts. Even when it was a completely unrelated subject, his health, Eren’s name managed to echo within the depths of his thoughts and he was forced to remember those lips, those eyes, that sensation when their bodies moulded together. Then it occurred to him, somehow, he didn’t know how, that if he were to fall sick, badly sick and the expedition was to fail, he’d be letting everyone down – Erwin, his squad, the young recruits especially that stupid Jaeger kid.

 

And he didn’t want that. He didn’t want to be the cause of failure of the expedition they carefully planned.

 

He most certainly didn’t want to lose anyone else. Who? He wasn’t quite sure. Maybe everyone and maybe someone in particular above everyone else.

 

So hesitantly, he agreed to have Hanji examine him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi didn't take the news so well.

Levi didn’t understand a lot of things.

 

He didn’t understand how the walls were built up perfectly. He didn’t understand how humans before the invention of the 3D maneuver gears eradicate the titans, sealing the gates of the walls. He didn’t understand what Erwin saw in him the first time they met that drove the man to recruit him. He didn’t understand why a lot of people die while some were spared.

 

He didn’t understand Eren. He didn’t understand how that boy was able to turn himself into a titan. He didn’t understand why Eren was looking at him that way the other day.  He didn’t understand Eren in general.

 

He didn’t understand a lot of things but that was okay with him because he knew how to deal with them. Not a proper solution but a solution regardless.

 

The walls? They protect them, that’s all that matters. Titans? Cut the back of their necks deep enough and they’re dead. Erwin? He was an arsehole who didn’t love him back, what was he to do? Eren? Ignoring him proved the best option.

 

The worst part of not understanding what Hanji was telling him about his supposed ‘condition’ was that Levi couldn’t work out a way to deal with it in his head. How was he – someone who had been through countless battles, familiarized with most military tactics – was to deal something he couldn’t wrap his finger around it?

 

It was preposterous, downright ridiculous – everything that Hanji was saying – that he couldn’t help but to just stare at the woman as she tried her best to explain the situation to him. She was on the verge of losing her buns off, Levi could see it, it was Hanji for God’s sakes! Her eyes were wild and glossy and she was making these movements with her hands that sometimes, she would touch Levi’s stomach – why was she doing that? She needed to stop.  She needed to stop before she drives Levi crazy.

 

“Squad Leader, yo-you should calm down,” Moblit tried to calm her; sounding nervous as always whenever he was around her. The amount of respect and admiration Moblit has for someone crazy like surpasses normal feelings an underling should be feeling for his superior, that was what Levi suspected.

 

“Calm down!?” Hanji shrieked, “Calm down? Calm down after knowing that Humanity’s Strongest is pregnant!?”

 

Levi groaned, the pounding in his head increased tenfold with each rise of Hanji’s voice, “Could you shut your mouth, you’re giving me a headache.”

 

Hanji clasped her hands over her mouth, muttering apologies. She then bid Moblit to leave the room and get Levi a glass of water. Once he obliged, leaving the room, Hanji sat back down on the chair by Levi’s bedside.  She tried to speak again but before she could Levi had a finger up, warning her that if she were to make a sound, he’d explode.

 

“You’re only allowed to speak once you’ve calm down, Hanji. Now, have you?”

 

Hanji nodded, still having that look in her eyes that just screamed mad man, or in her case, mad woman.

 

“And I don’t want you speaking nonsense. These theories on how I – an obvious male – could be pregnant, needs to stop-”

 

“Are you implying that I – Hanji Zoe – am wrong?” Hanji said in a tone that mocked Levi, offended.

 

“I’m saying you’re being _ridiculous_.”

 

“Then explain to me why you’re throwing up for the past week, couldn’t keep anything down, tired all the time despite you sleeping more than your regular hours.”

 

“I have an _illness_ ,” Levi retorted, his eyes narrowed down on Hanji’s, “not a foetus inside of me!”

 

“Your abdomen is tense, _here_!” Hanji lifted Levi’s shirt revealing the normal contours of muscles shaping Levi’s stomach moulded into a rather pudgy looking one. She then proceeded to poke her fingers to it.

 

“Ow- Damn it, Han- it hurts!”

 

“You can feel it for yourself, corporal! It doesn’t arise from your intestines –it’s arises from below, probably an inborn error of your genital tracts that somehow causing all of this! I just need to find out the route of entry probably from your arse -, “she gasped at the sudden realization, eyes widening almost animatedly, “did you recently have anal sex, corporal?”

 

And that was it for Levi, his face was blushing beyond comparison, his heart was pounding and his head – it hurt like there was something within his skull trying to escape by knocking hard. Apart from being furious, he was deeply embarrassed, humiliated. How did Hanji hit the mark? How did Hanji know he had-

 

_“I’ve got you, Levi, you’re so beautiful like this.”_

 

“Get out! That’s it, get out!” he screamed, pulling at his hair. Hanji was stifling a laugh, he could see it by the way the corners of her mouth twitching and Levi had never wished to die so badly, “you are not to touch me anymore, and to hell if you think I’d ever let you touch me there! So get out, get out!”

 

Hanji never thought that Levi would be on the receiving end considering how he’s got an ego bigger than him himself so she couldn’t help but find it rather funny but seeing how her laughing at the matter would only sever Levi’s condition, Hanji forced her smile away, turning serious once more,“Levi, you should calm down, it’s not good for the-“

 

Before Hanji could even finish, Levi seethed between gritted teeth, “don’t you there say the word. Just please, get out. Leave me alone.”

 

  His eyes bore nothing but murderous intent – Hanji decided it was best she does what he demanded before unwanted consequences occur. Though she really wished she could stay longer and probably, just probably help Levi understand his condition, ensure him that there was nothing to be ashamed – it was for the best if she leaves him for the day to rest and fully come to terms with whatever Hanji had told him.

 

“Alright,” Hanji said, nodding and getting up, “I want you to try and sleep it off for now. Do not leave the room or attempt to or I’ll have Erwin himself drag you back in here. I’ll come and check on you after half an hour.”

 

Levi didn’t do anything in response to that but somehow sleeping seems like a good idea. His brain needs to come out with a possible solution for all these nonsense. So he lied down, turning his back to Hanji and closed his eyes. He heard Hanji sighed before leaving, shutting the door.

 

He didn’t fall asleep immediately. He could hear almost everything that was going in the castle – the doors closing and opening, the creaking of the plumbing system, he could even hear the new recruits outside, completely oblivious of the conflict that was happening on the inside.

 

Levi wished he could be more like them at the moment, where worries only come in surviving and defeating the titans.

 

His thoughts somehow managed to wonder back to Eren – Eren and his mesmerizing youth. So much passion, so much drive, so much strength. Levi could remember the amount of pleasure he received with each power thrust the boy made inside him. His large hands gripping his wrists tightly, his breath on his neck – warm and most – his  body covering Levi’s completely, earnestly fucking him into the mattress.

 

He needed to shake those images away as he could feel himself growing hard just by the mere thought of having Eren take him once more. He could consider it, no, he couldn’t, he boy will get attached, yes, that was what he saw in Eren’s eyes the other day – fondness, _attachment._

 

In this cruel world they live in, they had to learn to let go of certain things, persons, valuable to them – Levi learnt it firsthand. Eren couldn’t possibly get attached, not when their future is uncertain, not when Levi wasn’t sure what this flutter in his stomach meant everytime he thought about it, about Eren and him, about Eren.

 

Had he really gotten pregnant because he and Eren had been intimate?

 

Then, the situation was direr than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise you smut/sex in the next chapter :) 
> 
> thank you for your kudos, I wish there was more feedback though.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji and Erwin came to check on Levi.

 

When Hanji came back to check on him exactly thirty minutes later, Levi pretended to sleep.

 

He could hear her and she wasn't alone. A large warm hand touched his forehead, caressing gently on his fallen bangs – Levi immediately recognized who it belonged to. His heart rattled in its bony cage yet on the outside, his fought to keep his muscles still. They cannot know he was awake.

 

“Are you sure about him?” Erwin spoke in a hushed tone. Even with his closed eyes, Levi could feel the burning gaze his superior had on him that it made him want to dig a hole and bury himself alive.

 

Hanji must’ve told Erwin of her theories, of what she believed – a baby inside a man’s body, implanted by a taboo act between two men. Thinking about how Hanji would tell Erwin her hypothesis on how the baby was made, Levi felt heat rush up to his face and all he wanted to do was to deny everything, despite everything being completely real.

 

He felt a chunk of his ego ripped off him, thrown into the dirt.

 

But he couldn’t let them find out he was awake, Erwin would allow Hanji to examine him right before his eyes to prove her right and that can’t happen. He was already humiliated enough and to be humiliated in front of Erwin – he’d rather give himself in to a female titan. Let them chew his bones and swallow him down their alimentary tract, it was better than to have Hanji touching him everywhere he didn't want to the second time in front of Erwin.

 

“I know it sounds rather ridiculous but, I’m 80% positive.”

 

Levi could hear Erwin scratching the back of his head and he pretended to roll over to his side in his sleep, facing away from them just because he was tired having their eyes right on him. He fought the urge to open his eyes and convince Erwin that Hanji had gone completely insane because there’s no way in hell he was pregnant. There’s _no way in hell_ Erwin would believe her either! The idea itself was – well – _impossible_.

 

He was a man, he was sure of it; he had all the right parts. Sure, he was short, shorter than most girls and he was once mistaken as a girl when he was younger because of his almost childish facial features – hence why he was always seen with a frown on his face – but that doesn’t mean he was actually build internally like a woman, despite the longing to be held by another man, what's in his heart, his spirit, his soul is completely unrelated to his anatomical being, right? What about that boy who is always around Eren – Armin? His appearance is more of a girl’s than Levi’s but he’s a boy; inside out, right?

 

Erwin couldn’t possibly believe Hanji that Levi had an error during his growth in his mother’s belly that he turned out to be both man and woman at the same time, right? If that’s so and if the squad found out, Levi would be the laughing stock for a whole century. Even after his death there’s going to be people visiting his memorial - the highlight would be talking about the great Corporal Levi is actually a woman inside and is actually knocked up by a boy.

 

Basically, eternally, Levi is doomed if everything Hanji was right.

 

So, no, this can’t be happening. There must be a logical explanation for each and every one of his symptom.  That’s right, there’s nothing wrong with him, he was fine, probably a little sick but it’s Hanji who came out with these nonsensical postulations. And Erwin – he will never believe Hanji’s absurd idea.

 

“Do you believe me commander?” It was as if Hanji could see Levi’s mind floating around the room, “Because Levi doesn’t. He thinks he’s just ill, but I’m sure, this is more than just a bug.”

 

Erwin sighed, “We don’t even understand ours and the titans’ existence despite battling them for millions of years. These walls… even their structure is still a mystery to us so I -,” he chewed his bottom lip, “I’m sure there’s a lot of mysteries to the human capabilities we have yet to discover, our uniqueness, our supreme and Levi – he just happens to be those special ones.” Levi would be lying if he said his heart skipped a beat from hearing Erwin calling him that - _special_.

 

Hanji’s eyes turned excited, she clasped her hands together, “so you’d allow me, grant me permission to be in charge of Levi’s care? That I’d be his personal physician for this?”

 

Internally, Levi was screaming, begging for Erwin to shut her down completely. Tell her ‘no’.

 

“I care for Levi – as a close comrade, a brother. He might doubt me about it and he might not be the best person to care for himself, I want him better in the hands of someone I trust. So yes, Hanji Zoe, I entrust you to care for Levi’s health.”

 

And Levi wished he had a gun in his hands, so he could shoot them both before shooting himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets a surprise visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: gay smut/sex.  
> pardon my very horrible smut, I haven't written smut in half a year!

 

He was mentally exhausted, yet, even after Erwin and Hanji had left his room, Levi couldn’t fall asleep. His thoughts were running around, they range from thoughts about the next expedition to what in heaven’s name is happening to him because apparently, nothing is making any sense for him. It was beginning to irritate him, like a little mosquito - small frequent bites of the mosquito would have you going berserk.

 

The walls of his seemed to be closing on him and he felt as if they were constricting him, making it hard to breathe. He was not one to panic, Levi believed that panic doesn't do any good if any, it brings more harm as your thoughts jumble up and your actions becomes clumsy. Hence, why his squad look up to him – Corporal Levi _never_ panics.

 

“Shit,” he cursed, getting up from bed. He was tired from pretending to be asleep all day, he needed a breather. With his face showing barely any signs of an impending panic attack, he reached for the door handle, opening the door and stopped.

 

He only saw a flash of green eyes before he was being pushed back, his body still in shock, pliant, that he was easily manhandled onto the bed, pressed into the mattress.

 

“Ere-,” his words were drowned by a pair of soft familiar lips against his own. He couldn't push him away, he wanted too but his body was disobeying him, allowing himself to be pinned in between the bed and the person who recently couldn't leave his mind.

                                          

“I can’t stay away, corporal,” Eren breathed once they parted for air, “I can’t stop thinking about you,” his hands moved up to the sides of Levi’s face, his thumb rubbing gently on the older man’s cheekbones, “and you pretending I don’t exist hurts me so bad.”

 

It was Eren’s voice, raw, cracking, and full of emotions that it softened the hard gaze in Levi’s eyes. “We can’t-“

 

Levi was not able to continue; Eren moved to kiss him once more, with his hands holding Levi’s face in place. Levi fisted his shirt; he was wearing the dark green peasant shirt he would usually wear underneath his uniform. The material was drenched in sweat, Eren probably had been running before he reached Levi’s room and Levi couldn’t help but find the silhouette of Eren’s tanned skin underneath the shirt arousing.

 

“ _Mmh_ ,” Levi moaned as Eren bit his lower lip, pulling gently. He then prodded his tongue into Levi’s welcoming mouth as his hand roamed Levi’s clothed chest. Eren grinded down onto Levi’s hardened member and the older man keened, his grip tightening.

 

Levi was intoxicated by the sensation; Eren was skillful with his tongue that left Levi wondering where he had time for the practice. He was hit by a sudden jealousy when he thought that maybe Eren had been kissing Mikasa before, or Armin instead, either way, Levi didn’t want to share Eren’s lips with anyone else – is that normal?

 

They pulled apart after a while with both gasping for air, their noses still brushing and their foreheads still pressed against each other. “Let me have you again, corporal, please,” Eren pleaded; eyes hooded and dilated with passion exhibited by his yearning to hold Levi like how he did almost a month ago.

 

Levi was too caught up with those mesmerizing eyes, his own darkened with lust, he couldn’t resist himself – he nodded delicately, Eren almost missing it. A smile made his way to Eren’s lips upon the permission and he took no time working to get their clothes off.

 

Levi lay back as Eren declothed them quickly, their shirts, pants and undergarments strewn across the floor. Eren pressed his body back onto Levi once they were both stark naked, the heat from their bodies flushing each other’s skin and Eren couldn’t help but admire Levi’s beauty in such conditions.

 

Levi had such a beautiful complexion, his skin milky white, and with each of Eren’s touches and kisses, it turned slightly crimson, pink – beautiful – in Eren’s eyes. His face, Eren loved the way his furrowed eyebrows not from his usual frowning, but from complete ecstasy, his eyes shut , his teeth pulling his lower lip as Eren marked him on his neck.

 

It was probably the fact that this gorgeous being, lithe beneath him, belonged to him for the night that Eren couldn’t control himself.

 

His bites were almost violent, leaving bluish black bruises over the base of Levi’s neck and his chest. He could hear the pained half scream Levi gave him whenever his teeth sunk into Levi’s flesh, but it didn’t stop him because he was drunk in everything that was Levi, Levi was something _exquisite_. His mouth moved from his neck to one of Levi’s nipples, biting down then sucking on it. His hands played on the other and he alternated them with his mouth. Levi moaned louder, holding Eren’s head in place with his hands as he began soothing his swollen, sore nub with his tongue.

 

“Er-Eren, slow down-,” Levi groaned, his body raw from the love bites Eren had given him, feeling Eren positioning himself in between his legs.

 

Eren had spread apart Levi’s thighs, then wrapping his legs around his waist so that the tip of his raging member was aligned with Levi’s entrance. His hands were holding Levi’s wrists at the sides of his head, pinning him into the mattress.

 

“Eren, stop for a minute-“

 

But his cry fell onto deaf ears, without warning, Eren had plunged himself inside the smaller man, groaning as Levi’s heat was still as tight as he could remember. Levi, on the other hand, screamed at the breach – he wondered if anyone heard him, probably not because no one came barging into the room.

 

 

“Shit- Eren, stop, it hurts-“

 

“Just a moment, corporal – please –,“Eren was relentless, he kept pushing, forcing himself in and Levi gasped with each push, his head lolled back and if he wasn’t in so much pain he would have freed himself and punch Eren in the face.

 

By the time he was fully in, Levi felt only numbness from his waist below – his hands were tight in a fist, his knuckles turning white and when Eren stopped, he was finally able to breathe again.

 

“Shit, oh, shit, shit,” Eren cursed, seeing how tears began to fall from the corners of Levi’s eyes, “Shit, corporal, _shit_ , are you okay?”

 

“It hurts, you fucking arsehole,” Levi snarled, wiping the tears furiously with his now free hand, “I’ll kick your sorry arse again in return for this.”

 

“Shit, I’m so sorry,” Eren apologised, thumbing away Levi’s tears, “I got carried away.”

 

“Bloody idiot,” Levi barked, knocking away Eren’s hand that was trying to wipe his tears but as he did that more tears shed – he couldn’t help it, it was like a dam, plus, he didn’t even know the actual reason as to why he was crying.

 

“Hey, shhh,”Eren persisted, bringing his hand back to pushing the tears away from Levi’s face, “Corporal, I’m sorry. Do you want me to stop?”

 

Levi sobbed and cursed after, if it wasn’t already utterly humiliating that he was crying in front of his subordinate with the younger’s penis in him, it was even more embarrassing to admit that he didn’t want to stop. What was happening to him? why was he getting overly emotional over such things? He really preferred his ‘non-chalant’ behavior before because this new Levi, he didn’t recognize him.

 

“Do you want me to stop? Or do you want me to take care of you?” Eren coaxed, pushing away the fallen strands of hair from Levi’s face, he then planted a kiss on each of the tear trail on Levi’s cheek and Levi could’ve sworn he felt his heart and his stomach making weird movements.

 

Eren needs to stop doing this and Levi needs to stop allowing him too.

 

“You-you better move before I punch you,” Levi said with a pout, face turning even redder than possible.

 

Eren, finding it rather cute, chuckled. He leaned down to kiss Levi’s earlobe and whispered, “Then I shall take care of you, Corporal.”

 

When Eren made the first thrust, Levi’s jaw went slack and he gripped the younger’s biceps. The pain was still prominent but as Eren thrusted deeper, hitting the right spots every time – pleasure ensues and Levi seemed lost in it, head rolling back and his nails scratching Eren’s back creating red angry lines. Eren had to drown Levi’s loud moans with his hand while he himself hid his face at the crook of Levi’s neck, at intervals he would bite down, claiming the corporal his.

 

“ _umph! Umph! Umph,_ ” Levi grunted behind Eren’s hand, feeling his peak nearing. With one particular spot onto his prostrate, Levi came with a muffled scream, his eyes shut tight, his back arching off the back and he was digging his nails into the skin of Eren’s back, drawing blood but not that Eren cared, he was too busy chasing his high.

 

Eren came not long after, thrusting into Levi who was breathing hard, recuperating from a mind blowing orgasm. The tightness that enveloped him drove him over the edge, causing him to tumble upon an orgasm too intense for his young body that breathing afterwards was too difficult. He slumped onto the side, not wanting to crush Levi with his weight seeing how he too was finding it hard to catch his breath.

 

Fatigue had taken over after such height that Levi couldn’t move, he was just too tired even clean himself or shoo Eren out of his room before anyone catches them. So he let himself drift into slumber where the dreams would mask all his problems. He was too enervated, there’s no denying in that but he didn’t miss the way Eren had pulled him into his embrace for a cuddle as his man hood gently slipped out of him. He wouldn't admit feeling rather empty afterwards, wishing that the boy would fill him in once more.

 

And he wouldn’t admit the way his heart swell when Eren planted kisses on his forehead till he fell asleep.

 

He would never admit that. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive my incompetence. I was busy with Uni, moving and my other stories.  
> Feed back is highly appreciated as it motivates me write. I managed to write this chapter because of the recent comments. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

 

_His hands are always so warm._

_His voice is always so comforting._

_I wish he knows what he does to me._

_I wish he would just love me back._

_Stop looking at me with those eyes if you don’t love me back._

“ _Erwin_ …”

 

“No, Corporal, it’s Eren.”

 

He was slowly coming to. The state of haziness clouding his mind was slowly dissipating. He felt himself be coaxed back to consciousness with such gentle and warm hands. Those hands were familiar, very familiar but it didn’t belong to the person he thought it would.

 

“I thought we’ve agreed on you leaving after we’re done,” Levi said with such coldness that defeated the crawling winter outside the window. Eren only shrugged, knowing such words were bound to be spoken by his superior.

 

Levi blinked his eyes in order to focus on his surroundings, surprised to feel that the bed sheet wasn’t sticky of cum and all the remnants of last night’s events were wiped off him.

“I know how you hated the dirty. So I cleaned things up while you slept,” said the younger one, noticing the puzzled look on Levi’s face.

 

Levi sighed, letting his head fall back onto his pillow, feeling rather relieved that he wasn’t left to clean up the mess. One thing he was thankful for Eren was that he was observant, “I guess I can overlook the fact that you slept over for that. Thank you.”

 

Eren’s face lit up, his eyes shining and Levi immediately looked away (more like he had to) because it was making his face feel warm – more precisely, flushed. He hoped Eren didn’t notice because it was utterly embarrassing for someone aged like him to be blushing like a teenage girl (but Eren did notice and he can’t help but find the corporal adorable – he won’t said it out loud though as death was its risk).

 

Why was the boy affecting him in this sort of way?

 

He had never felt the need to hide his face from this reason for anyone besides Erwin. Erwin because – he’s Erwin and certain things he does makes Levi’s heart beats like mad. Erwin because Erwin knows what to say at the right time, Erwin saved him, he owed Erwin a lot and he started to care for Erwin – but why Eren? He didn’t understand why Eren – a mere teenager – had the same affect Erwin does on him.

 

“Thank you for letting me stay, corporal,” Eren said, leaning down onto Levi’s abdomen to rest his head there.

 

Levi immediately tensed when he felt Eren’s face on his skin, his breathing making Levi shudder softly. Would Eren realise what has Levi got in his stomach? What Hanji theorized? And why was he suddenly caring about what Hanji said, about him being pregnant – was he really considering the fact that it might actually be true? That it wasn’t just some crazed theory made by an eccentric scientist?

 

If it was real (it’s not, it couldn’t be, Levi thought), it would be Eren’s seed. Eren’s baby he was carrying and god, the idea itself was making him feel nauseous. He couldn’t be pregnant, he’s a man, he’s sure of it.

 

But if he really was pregnant with Eren’s baby (in which he is not, he stated again to himself), then Levi wouldn’t worry about him or her failing in life. He (or she) would grow into such a wonderful young individual – caring, determined, passionate and loyal – like Eren, if he (or she) is anything like Eren.

 

Levi didn’t know how but his hand reached down to ran his fingers trough Eren’s hazel coloured hair. It was probably the fact that he was thinking fondly of a child (that wasn’t currently in him) running around Eren calling him ‘papa’. He retracted his hand immediately when Eren looked at him with a surprised expression – Levi never does anything like that.

 

Levi was cold, void of any emotions, sarcastic and ever so strong – that was the Levi Eren knew. To have him touch his hair like that, it was more of Eren rather than Levi. It was always Eren showing his affection towards the older man, not the other way around.

 

“Well,” Levi coughed awkwardly, his face turning pink by the second, “we should probably be ready for the day. Breakfast would be served soon.”

 

Eren nodded in acknowledgement, getting up. He pulled his pants on and then reached for his shirt, Levi watching him from the bed. Noticing he was staring too long, Levi averted his gaze and he felt warm again – why was he blushing so often around Eren? Once again, it was never like him to do so.

 

“I know it’s out of place for me to ask but um, did Squad Leader Hanji say anything at all about your condition?”

 

Levi raised a brow at the question. Despite having being beaten the life out of him by Levi once, Eren was still brave enough to push his corporal to the very edge with things such as these.

 

“It’s just stomach flu,” the older of the two lied smoothly, averting his gaze from Eren whose shirt was hanging loosely as it was unbuttoned.

 

By the look Eren gave Levi, it seemed he needed a little bit more convincing, “A stomach flu?”

 

“Yes.” And Levi couldn’t say anything else. It was a stomach, he had a stomach flu, he wasn’t pregnant, that would be ridiculous – Hanji was being ridiculous, Eren didn’t need to know that and Levi wasn’t obligated to tell but why was there this weird rather oppressing sensation in his chest knowing he was lying straight to Eren’s face? Lying and killing was his survival skill before he joined the survey corps, probably, that part of him had died since he became a loyal soldier.

 

Eren, however, didn’t seem convinced, “I don’t mean to disrespect, corporal, but if it is anything more serious… I would like to know.”

 

“And what makes you think I’ll tell you anything more?” Levi deadpanned, irritated that Eren was still pestering him. Honestly, he hated admitting he was sick because that would mean he was weak. Since he met Eren, his weak points were dug out of their grave.

 

“ _Because_ , corporal, I love you.” Immediately after he said that, Eren slapped his hands over his mouth.

 

Levi’s eyes widened at the confession. Eren has feelings for him, he knew that, after the first night they had sex. Levi was beyond depressed knowing Erwin had left their quarters to attend a party with the nobles in the capital that night. Though Erwin ensured the reason why he’d be attending was for official matters, Levi knew that part of why Erwin agreed to attend was because of her. Maria would be there. Eren found Levi in his most vulnerable moment and things happen – they ended up sleeping together that night. Levi let all his frustration off with Eren fucking him into the mattress.

 

He promised himself that it would be the first and the last time – with no feelings involved.

 

Obviously, feelings do get tangled in between. And those feelings were accumulated long enough inside of Eren’s young body that it was bound to break free.

 

It was revealed that night. Leaving both Levi and Eren dumbfounded by the sudden confession. Levi was still trying to wrap his finger around it.

 

“You- you love me?”

 

“I do.” Levi didn’t need reconfirmation. Everything was clear by the way Eren was looking at him.

 

“You can’t-“

 

“I can’t help it. I love you, Corporal Levi. Allow me hope-”

 

“You’re wasting your time,” Levi turned away, hoping Eren wouldn’t notice the burn in his cheeks, “Please leave.”

 

Eren sighed; it sounded so much of a defeated one.  

 

As he heard the door closed, telling him that Eren had finally left, it was the first time since a long time Levi had to fight with all his might the urge to cry.

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

“Shouldn’t we be discussing of a new strategy instead of discussing about me?”  


Levi placed the cup back onto its saucer, using his cravat wipe any excess of tea around his lips (not like there were any, he had always been this careful).

 

Erwin smirked to himself as he had anticipated such defense from his small corporal, “The experiment we have on Eren Jaeger has been working rather wonderfully or unwonderfully – his abilities never ceases to amaze us but certainly you know that he isn’t the only main attraction at the moment.”

 

“Hanji has gone to your head, Erwin. I’m fine, honestly.”

 

“Well, her theories make no sense but that would be everything else in this world, too,” Erwin’s eyes dropped down to the visible pudge hiding behind Levi’s shirt, “besides, her theories are beginning to show.”

 

On reflex, Levi held both of his hands on his tummy – it was showing rather big now from underneath his uniform that it was beginning to irritate him. He defaulted any recommendations of treatments or tests from Hanji and had been thoroughly avoiding the eccentric female for weeks. Yet, the more he was trying to get away, the closer he was to actually believing in Hanji’s theory that he, Humanity’s Strongest, might be pregnant.

 

He couldn’t help himself, every time he stood in front of his mirror shirtless, really, he couldn’t help but wonder what has happened to his prominent packs? He was left with a rounded bump almost similar to someone who was carrying a child. He tried to shake it off, blaming the food as because he had been ill, he couldn’t properly train and maintain himself hence the food bump as a product.

 

Yet, despite him not eating as much as he did, the bump grew larger and now, he was – as Erwin stated earlier – _showing_ , going against his hopes that it will shrink sooner or later.

 

He have yet let Hanji touch him since the first time she made the preposterous diagnosis and now, Levi was afraid if he let her, she’d feel the flutter he would feel sometimes – like something was moving inside him, a baby perhaps. By then, Hanji’s theories would be confirmed and he would be marked the first ever male to be pregnant! His nightmares were coming true and he wouldn’t let that happen. He refused to.

 

“There’s nothing wrong or degrading about being a woman, Levi,” Erwin said, leaning his body on the table with his arms crossed across his broad chest. His gaze burned into Levi, making him uncomfortable on the inside but he refused to show any signs of it.

 

“Being born a man with parts of a woman _is_.”

 

“Levi,” Erwin sighed, his patience was wearing thin, “your speed and efficiency has deteriorated ever since the symptoms started, now, I’m not only doing this because I’m your superior but because you’re my dear, _dear_ friend – I worry about you. I worry if we don’t get to the root of the problem, more of it will ensue.”

 

“And I assure you, Erwin Smith, as your dear, _dear_ friend, that I am truly fine,” with that Levi stood and began to walk away only to stop when he felt and almost too strong kick (more precisely, almost similar to kick but rather, it felt like something was twisting his insides) to his abdomen. He crumpled to the ground, groaning in pain as screaming was too dramatic for him.

 

“What’s wrong? What hurts, Levi?” Erwin asked frantically, tipping the chair back as he rushed to Levi’s side.  He placed a hand on Levi’s back, the other, on Levi’s hand which was holding his stomach.

 

“I-I’m fine, “ even by saying so, his facial expression was nothing near fine, evident pain was clear on his face – just as Erwin saw him last time a few years ago when he broke his foot against a variant titan who with a pair of arms that were just too long.

 

“You’re not fine, Levi, admit it.”

 

“Godammit, Erwin, don’t start with me, just help me up!”

 

 Instead of helping him to his feet, Erwin scooped the smaller man up easily, if he wasn’t in too much pain, he’d throw a tantrum but as of then, Levi couldn’t think of anything else except for the pain that was now increasing in intensity and was radiating to both of his legs, paralysing him.

 

By the time Erwin had rushed him back to his room, the pain had subsided but the fatigue that has taken him was severely overwhelming that Levi couldn’t do anything else but let Erwin place him gently on the bed and held his palm to Levi’s forehead.

 

“I’m going to call Hanji, alright, you stay with me now, understand?” he said softly, pushing Levi’s fringe back, noticing that the man’s temperature appeared to be higher than it’s supposed to be.

 

“I’m not pregnant-“ was all Levi said, his face grimacing from the remnants of the sudden pain that hit him and from the thought of the theory that he was having a baby inside of him being true, “I’m not pregnant, Erwin.”

 

Erwin’s eyes were soft, they were looking at him and Levi wanted to kiss Erwin then for the look of worry he was giving him, “Hush, now, we’ll worry about that later. For this moment, I need to get Hanji to check on you, stay awake, alright?”

 

Levi nodded and Erwin smiled at him one more time before getting up to leave the room to find Hanji. But of course, Levi couldn’t stay awake, he was suddenly extremely drained that once he shut his eyes, he was out like light.

 

-

 

When Levi came to, he felt pressure on his abdomen. He struggled to open his eyes because of the light of day from the open curtains but thank god, someone was there to close it partially, giving a dim lighting suitable for the corporal to adjust his vision. There was Erwin by one side, stroking his hair gently. Moblit was near the windows, he was probably the one who closed the curtain for him. And Hanji was on the same level of his abdomen, his shirt tucked up, revealing the embarrassing lump of fat that had replaced his once defined muscles.

 

A weird contraption was in Hanji’s hand, it was like a trumpet – a small one, without its appendages, there was only the bell, the lead pipe and instead of a mouth piece, a small flattened surface is attached to it – probably made out of steel or lead. It doesn’t look heavy, and the way Hanji was placing the bell of the trumpet like instrument on his belly, it wasn’t heavy at all. Her right ear was pressed onto the flattened surface and she had her eyes closed, her brows furrowed in full concentration.  

 

Apparently she had used his loss of consciousness to her advantage – examining him without his consent.

 

“What the-,” before Levi could finish, Erwin had clasped his hand over Levi’s mouth, gesturing him to be quiet. Levi nodded, irritated but let Hanji has her way as he kept his mouth shut. Besides, the gentle strokes of Erwin’s fingers through his hair were in fact comforting him. It was simple gestures like these that made it hard for Levi bury his feelings for his superior.  

 

 Hanji’s eyes widened animatedly, her face brightened which told Levi that she had found something, something in him that he might not like. Instead, of explaining what she could have possibly heard from the bizarre contraption, she pulled her ear away from the earpiece (Levi deduced after) but kept the instrument in place.

 

“Commander Erwin, would you like to have a listen?” she said, trying to contain her excitement it seemed from the way her voice wavered.

 

“Wait a minute, what the fuck is going on-“

 

Erwin smiled at her and approached her position; the gentle touches on Levi’s head were gone, “Of course, Squad Leader Hanji.”  


Was Levi ignored?

 

Erwin mimicked what Hanji did, holding his ear to the earpiece while Hanji kept the instrument still. Levi watched them hear something from inside his abdomen using that instrument – he had no idea why he had the urge to smash to the wall into pieces, or better yet, into Hanji’s or Erwin’s face.

 

Just as Hanji, Erwin’s eyes widened, he then nodded when Hanji whispered to him something along the lines of ‘you heard it, too?’ The last time Levi saw that look on his face was when Eren Jaeger came into the picture. Had something (inside of Levi) surprised Erwin as much as Eren Jaeger did? The suspense was killing Levi and his palms were beginning to sweat. He needed to know what was going on, it was his body for fuck’s sake he deserved to know what the hell is going on before he explodes and ends up with murder charges.

 

As if she saw the look on Levi’s face or somehow managed to have telepathic powers enabling her to read his thoughts, Hanji took the instrument away from his stomach before showing it to him.

 

“This is a Pinard horn, “she said rather calmly for a Hanji, “I just heard your baby’s heart with it.”

 

And Levi wanted to faint right there and then – in which he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the chapter? Feedback is appreciated. 
> 
> The Pinard Horn is a REAL device used to ear the fetal heart beat, still used in most hospital (from my knowledge) and is invented in the 19th century. Let us just pretend, it existed when the titans do. 
> 
> thank you for your kudos!


End file.
